Gone With The Sand
by foxgirl28
Summary: Ryou is late coming home to Bakura. He doesn't want to go back in fear of what may happen, so he ends up going back to the same strange mirror he had seen before. Some artifacts aren't just for looks only. Now he has to face Thief Bakura. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gone with the Sand

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this anime, thank you.

P.S. This story takes place in London at first!

Ryou was walking down his empty road. He was a bit late coming home because he had an extra project to finish. And of course being the _perfect student_ he was, he had to finish it. He would just have to hope that his Yami, Bakura, would not be all too angry. But why would he? It was only six and the sun was still up. Bakura had warned him about the consequences of being back after sun down. He had made it quite clear that he did **not** want to find myself caught for being late, and Ryou believed him.

Ryou was soon at his door. He walked up the wooden stairs to the door and took out his key. He fumbled with it for a few moments until he got the door unlocked. He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and placed them near the door neatly.

"Yami? Bakura? I'm home!" Called Ryou.

Ryou heard footsteps coming towards him from the long dark hall. Slowly his Yami started to materialize from the shadows. Ryou always hated the way that Bakura could travel through the shadows without being seen. He _was_ the darkness, anyways, so who was he to have a problem with that?

"I see you heeded my warning of coming home late, Hikari. Very good," Said Bakura in his raspy voice.

"Thank you…I think," Said Ryou with a bit of confusion weaved in his voice. "But would it be okay if…I…ah…maybe go out tonight. I'm meeting a few friend at the museum-,"

"Who?" Bakura interrupted harshly.

Ryou swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Tea is all,"

"Hmp. You mean the _Pharaoh's_ Hikari, the two dogs, and the cheerleader? Normally I would say no to such a request, but because you know not to disobey me, I'll let you go. But be back no later then 9:30, understand?"

"Hai! Yes, yes I do! Thank you, Bakura,"

Ryou turned around and started out the door, but was stopped when Bakura grabbed the scruff of his collared shirt. Ryou turned around slowly, hoping that he had not changed his mind.

"Y-yes, Yami?"

"Remember Hikari, no later then 9:30, if you are a moment late, you know what will be your fate," said Bakura while flashing his knife to Ryou.

Ryou let out a gasp and nodded.

"Yes, I-I won't be late,"

"Good," Said Bakura with satisfaction while putting the knife back into his pants pocket. "Now go,"

After Bakura said this Ryou wasted no time in getting himself outside. He closed the door behind him and bid Bakura a goodnight. Once he was on the street he took a look at his watch and let out a small gasp. No one was there! The benches by the doors were empty.

"Well…I guess they forgot, that's all," said Ryou to himself, trying to hold back the disappointment that he felt.

But he wasn't going to let that unset him. He would go look around anyway, with or without them! So, Bakura started up the stairs towards the front glass doors. It was a cold evening, he was glad to get in. Once he was in he first noticed that there wasn't many people there. Wasn't there supposed to be new artifacts coming in? He looked around and, indeed, there were added works. Maybe not many people like things such as this.

Bakura sighed and started his way on the path on the floor. He followed it and looked at all kinds of works made thousands of years ago. Maybe his Yami looked upon these at one time also? Perhaps he did. Maybe he may have even stole a few? That was also very possible. Then suddenly something caught Ryou's eye. A mirror. It was beautiful! Gold lined the edges with ancient hieroglyphics. He stood there for a moment and marveled at it, then read the caption below it. It read: **Mirror of Time** Quite a name.

Then suddenly a small beeping woke him out of his daze. It was his watch! It was 9:15 and he needed to be home by 9:30 or…or…he didn't want to sit and imagine. He quickly exited the museum and made his way home. Dim lights lit the street and the air smelled of smoke. Things were much more different at night. He quickened his pace and pulled his blue outer shirt closer to him. Then he saw a man in front of him. The man was throwing a haky sack into the air and catching it. He looked vary suspicious. To Ryou's horror, the man started following him. When he caught up he grabbed Ryou by his arm. Ryou let out a gasp.

"What's a little girl doing out so late?"

Ryou looked at the man. He was bald and had brown eyes.

"I-I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!"

"Oh really? You looked like a girl with that long hair of yours," chuckled the man. "But now that I know you're a boy, I guess I can be rougher with you,"

"I-I don't want any trouble! I need to get home,"

Ryou glanced at his watch. It was 9:25. He had five minutes to get home. He would have to run if he was going to make it. And there was a small chance he would, but he could try. But suddenly the man grabbed Ryou's arm harshly and clamped a hand over his mouth, then dragged him into a near by alley. Ryou flailed his arms and tried to run, but the man was too strong. The man dragged Ryou deep into the alley and soon let him go.

"What do you want from me!" Yelled Ryou.

A flash of anger crossed the mans face. He shoved Ryou against the wall. It hit Ryou hard, he felt lightheaded all of a sudden and he felt something warm dripping down his hair. He painfully reached back and touched his hair. He was bleeding.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me! Now give me all you got or there will be much more where that came from,"

"I-I didn't bring any money-,"

"Fine! Then give me your watch!"

Ryou looked at his watch and let out a gasp. It was the watch his sister gave him for his birthday, before she passed away.

"N-no! Not this, please,"

The man scowled and once again pushed Ryou against the brick wall, but this time with more force. Ryou let out a cry of pain when he felt the man's fist. Once he was on the ground again the man undid Ryou's watch and darted down the alley. Ryou groaned as he got up. He touched his head and felt more blood gush down from his white locks of hair. He slowly got and rubbed his head. Then he heard a loud "donging" sound. He looked up and saw Big Ben striking 10:00. Ryou quickly got up and started towards his house.

"Please let Bakura be gone or asleep," Pleaded Ryou mentally.

Soon Ryou was across the street to his house. To his horror he saw Bakura. Bakura was sitting in the living room near the lamp. He was holding up his blade and fingering it delicately with eyes narrowed on the large wall clock.

No…no! He couldn't go in there! Bakura was going to make him sorry for being late. He wouldn't care about _why_ he was late, it was just the point that he was late. Ryou slowly backed away from the house. There was no way he was going in there! He'd been hurt enough in the past for his errors, not tonight. He knew Bakura cared about him in a way. And this was all he knew to show it. He would punish Ryou for being late to teach him a lesson. In a way he thought of it as his duty.

Ryou turned and ran. He didn't know where, all he knew was that he couldn't stay there. After a while of running through the streets aimlessly, he found himself at the stairs to the museum. He walked up to the doors, almost as if he was pulled. Soon he found himself walking thought the halls. He didn't know where to go. Where could he go? He…he couldn't go home.

Ryou fell onto his knees and started crying. He cursed himself and his fate. He knew if he didn't go home now Bakura would come get him and bring him home himself. And if he did that things would be twice as bad for him.

He slowly looked up and saw that he was sitting right in front of the mirror he had seen earlier. It felt like it was pulling him towards it. Ryou got up and looked at the mirror. He put his hand to the glass, it was cold, but there was sudden warmth when he touched it. He withdrew his hand quickly and looked at the glass. Then an image started to appear on it. It was a desert! Ryou felt it again, but this time his hand went right through it! He let out a gasp and took his hand out. Then he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Was it a guard or security? No, Ryou could tell it was Bakura.

Without thinking, Ryou threw himself in the mirror! He couldn't tell how long he was fallen, but he soon hit a sandy ground. Where was he?

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deal

Right when Ryou went through the mirror he fell into a deep sleep, but he soon woke up. When he awoke the smell of dry sand filled his lungs and his eyes burned when they opened. How bright was it here? And where was "here?" Ryou's eyes slowly opened and he saw a …desert? What! Wasn't he just at the museum? But how? Then glimpses of that mirror came into his mind. Somehow he knew that was the reason for all of this.

Ryou slowly and shakily got up off the sandy ground and looked at his new surroundings. He put his hand to his brow to shield with eyes from the light. To his horror, he saw that he was on the outside rim of a small desert village. He approached it steadily, while still getting used to the feel of walking. Once he was in the village he noticed that the people in it gave him strange looks and scowls. Then he became aware that he was a bit out of the ordinary…well…he _always_ looked different, but here he _really_ did looked different. Everyone was very tan, but Ryou was very pale, it was hard to tell if he had any color to his skin, many people had mistaken him for an albino boy.

Ryou stumbled around the dusty grounds and politely pushed his way through a crowd and came to a booth with a merchant behind the counter. Maybe he could help?

"E-excuse me, sir," Said Ryou kindly.

"Wha do ya want, boy?" The man said gruffy.

The man looked around in his mid 30ies, had shaggy brown hair and a beard to match. In his eyes showed years of toil and hard labor. Ryou didn't know if he should even say anything.

"Can you tell me where I am? I'm sort of lost,"

"Lost indeed. What are you wearing?" Said the man while gesturing to Ryou clothes. "You're in Egypt, and that's no way to dress,"

"E-Egypt! Are you sure?"

The man sighed. "Does this _not_ look like a desert fit to be found in such a place?"

"Oh…er…I guess you're right. Well…thank you for your time,"

And with that said, Ryou turned around and started off into the crowd. How was he going to get back to his time and place! Well…he would have to see what he could do. But he slowly looked down to his ring and noticed that it wasn't there! Oh gosh, that was his only hope of ever getting back…

Meanwhile:

The mayor of the very small desert town was sitting grimly with the legendary tomb robber, Bakura. They sat in a musty room made from clay and sweat. There were few wooden chairs and a small stone table. Bakura sat on his wooden chair with a smirk on his lips, while the mayor look depressed.

"So, you're saying you'll give me anything I want if I stop robbing your village? Hmm…sounds like a hefty deal. Perhaps I may take your offer, but on the other hand, there is nothing in this village that I desperately want that I already can't have,"

"A-are you sure? Anything? Anything at all?"

"No…nope. I see nothing that I want,"

Bakura leaned back in his chair and looked out the carved window. There was nothing in this town that was even worth stealing. Then suddenly something caught his attention. But not _something_, it was _someone_. A grin played its way onto Bakura's face as he watch a young boy, who looked very much like himself, stumble and trip to get his way through the crowd. He knew what he wanted now…well…actually _who_ he wanted. He turned back to the mayor.

"I take back my decision. I _do_ want something that's in your village. But I must say, it's more of a someone then a something, is that okay?"

"Yes, yes! Indeed! You may take whatever or who ever you wish!" Said the man happily.

"Very well. I chose that boy," Said Bakura while glancing out the window to the young boy.

"I…er…I've never seen that one here before. But all the same, he is yours as long as you promise to never rob this village again,"

"Then you have a deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to go claim my prize,"

The mayor bowed as Bakura left through and old wooden door that was falling apart and decaying. When Bakura was outside of the hut he scanned the land for the boy, he wasn't very hard to find. Bakura ran up to him and grabbed him by his hair.

"Ouch!" Ryou cried as he felt his hair being pulled.

Ryou put his hand to his head and moaned with his eyes tightly shut. He turned around to see who was the cause of such rudeness. When he opened his eyes, to his horror, he saw Bakura grinning madly. Ryou unconsciously stepped back and tripped over his own feet. He looked up to Bakura with fear in his eyes.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped. "I-I'm sorry for being late! I p-promise it won't happen again!"

Bakura cocked an eyebrow towards Ryou. He had no idea of what this boy with talking about. He had only met him moments ago. But the boy seemed to know him.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Said Bakura's raspy voice.

"Ba…kura?" Then it hit him. This was the Bakura from the past…well…er…now the _present_.

"Yes? Well, enough of this jibber jabbers. What's your name, kid?"

"My…name? My name's Ryou,"

"Hmm…Ryou? I like it; I think I'm starting to grow more attracted to you by the moment. Come on, you're coming with me,"

"What! But…but-,"

"Bite you tongue! We have little time to waste! Sunset is nigh, and you don't want to be out at night,"

"Umm…o-okay, Bakura,"

Ryou quickly got to him still weary feet and stood before Thief Bakura. Bakura looked at Ryou and let out a short scowl and rolled his eyes.

"What _are_ you wearing? That's looks horrible, it will never stand the desert heat for long, come, I have something for you to wear. Let's go,"

Bakura led Ryou through the crowds of busy people and merchants. Finally they came to a rack with horses tied on to keep they from wandering. Bakura walked up to a large black horse. Ryou marveled at the shining coat it had, it was wonderful. But their was only one thing wrong with this. Ryou hated riding horses. He hated heights even more, and the horse was pretty high. Bakura jumped onto the horse and held his hand down to Ryou. Ryou just stared and him and didn't move. It didn't take long for Bakura to get angry.

"Get on the horse, will you! What? Don't tell me you're afraid of horses,"

Ryou gave a sheepish nod. "Sort of…"

Bakura glared at Ryou and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Ryou closed his eyes and kicked, trying to get away. But it didn't take long for Bakura to get him on the horse. Before Ryou knew it, he was sitting on the horse on his way deep into the dry desert. Ryou opened his eyes and found himself firmly placed in front of Bakura on the horse. Bakura was holding one arm around Ryou securely, probably to make sure he didn't try and run, or fall off.

"H-how far is it, Bakura?" Asked Ryou while looking down to the dusty ground.

"We'll be there by sunset,"

"How long is that?"

"Four hours,"

Ryou inwardly groaned and closed him eyes. After a few hours the sky became darkened and the air went cold. Ryou had fallen asleep and was now leaning against the horses neck in a deep sleep. But worry started to bit at Bakura. The fool of a boy (Ryou) had not worn anything except a pair of blue jeans, a striped blue and white shirt, and a blue over shirt. That was certainly not going to keep him warm through the harsh night of the desert. Bakura, careful not to wake Ryou, pulled him to his chest and wrapped him in his tanned cloak. A smile almost came to his lips when he felt Ryou start snuggling against him for warmth. Bakura held him tighter to his chest and continued riding into the seemingly endless night.

Thanks for the reviews!

And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confusion

It didn't take long to get back to his home after Ryou fell into sleep. He carefully took him off the horse and carried him inside. The home was a normal home at that time. A hut-ish sort of mound made out of mud, but his was a bit bigger then most, he needed the room to put the possessions he stole. It went far into the ground and had many secret passages leading for miles in the ground. He looked around and found a room where Ryou could sleep. It was a normal sized room. It had a bed, however old it may be, a desk made of dry wood, and a walk in closet. By the door and by the bed were candles if needed.

He walked over to the sagged bed and threw off the blankets and laid him down. He looked over. Ryou looked exactly like him…well…almost. Ryou had an air of purity to him while Bakura had…well…er…malevolence to him. But nevertheless, Ryou was his now. It would be _fun_ in a way to get to know him. He covered him warmly and brushed his hair back. Bakura chuckled to himself as he left the room quietly. He would talk to him in the morning.

Morning

Ryou yawned as he woke up drowsily with sun shining in his face from a window in his room. Then he heard a voice from above him, a familiar voice.

"Late sleeper, are we?"

Then one thought came to his mind. School! He was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry and get up. Ryou's eyes shot open and he raced pass his Yami for his school clothes. Then he realized he wasn't in his home! Then he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Wha? Yami! I-I have to go to school! What are you doing!" Yelled Ryou.

"School! Ha! Normal citizens don't go to _school_, and certainly not one that belongs to a thief! Now, stop being foolish and get dressed. There are clothes for you in the closet. And what did you call me?"

Ryou gulped when he found out what was going on. "Y-Yami,"

"Yami, huh? You think I'm the darkness? Very good, you learn well. But you may call me Bakura,"

"O-okay,"

"Good. Now hurry up and get dressed,"

"Y-yes, Bakura,"

Bakura nodded and left the room. When he was gone Ryou walked over to his walk in closet and looked around. There were pale robes and white robes. Ryou carefully took out a white robe. He chose white because it matched him so well. He put it on his bed as he stripped from his, pants and shirts and then slipped on the robe. He pulled his hair out from the cotton-ish material and let it fall down to his mid-back. He then walked out of the room and looked down the long halls. They seemed to stretch into the darkness forever. He carefully started out in one direction. He wondered where Bakura could have gone off. Right when that thought passed his mind something came up behind him and grabbed him around his waist. Ryou jumped and let out a small yell of fright. He turned to see that the person who grabbed him was no other them Bakura!

Bakura chuckled. "Where do we think we're going, Ryou?"

"N-nowhere, Bakura-sama!"

"It doesn't look like "nowhere","

"But-but, I was just looking for _you_!"

"Oh really? How sweet. Now…I going off for a while. Stay here and be good, understand?"

Ryou nodded as he looked into the cold eyes that belonged to Bakura.

"And if you fail to my request and order, then I'm afraid I'll have to punish you in ways you may not approve off,"

"Y-yes, Bakura!" Said Ryou hesitantly.

"Good. Now you may feel free to wander the halls, just don't get yourself too lost. I'm not in the best of moods and I don't want to have to go look for you,"

Ryou agreed again as Bakura turned and left. He stood there and listened contently as he heard Bakura's footsteps echo down the damp halls of stone. After the footsteps were well out of hearing range, he started off in the opposite direction. It would be fun to get to know about his Yami when he was a thief in Egypt. But how was he going to get back to his time? Maybe there was another mirror he could use? He would have to keep an eye out. But for now, he would have to get used to the way things were.

Then he abruptly stopping in his walking, he passed a room that looked to be a kitchen of some sort. A thought passed into his mind. Bakura seemed to be in a bad mood, for what he says, so why wouldn't Ryou try to surprise him a bit maybe?

"That would be perfect!" Thought Ryou. "Perhaps if I cook something for him it may put him in a better mood!"

So Ryou walked into the kitchen and took a look around. There were many wooden cabinets and a large table made of wood also, and wooden chairs. He went over to a wooden cabinet and opened it cautiously. There was no telling what he was keeping in there, to tell the truth. But luckily, it was a large loaf of bread, accompanied by a knife. Ryou smiled and took the bread off the wooden plate it sat on and brought it over to the table. Then a worried thought came into Ryou's mind: What was he going to make? Well, first he needed to see what he had. He went over to another cabinet and opened it up, what he saw shocked him a bit. In the cabinet were pounds and pounds of raw stake, so raw that blood was still dripping off it steadily. Ryou's eyes widened as he took a step back. But he knew he should've expected this, he knew his Yami had a fancy of fresh meats…**very** fresh. Not wanting to touch the bloody meat, he walked over to the next cabinet and opened it. This one had vegetables that were most likely stolen from nearby villages. He happily took out a few carrots, noticing that there were not many probably because he _was_ in a desert. He took then to the table and put them down. He stared at them for a while, trying to think of what to make. Then he remembered that his Yami really didn't approve of vegetable, or eat them unless it was truly necessary.

Ryou sighed and brought them back to the old cabinet and placed them inside. He _did_ know what Bakura liked…meat. So he walked over to the other cabinet and opened it up slowly to reveal the bloodied meats. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
